


Their Story

by panna_acida



Series: StrangeIron Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragon shifter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: That was the story of two cursed souls.That was the story of two lost souls that found each other.That was the story about their strange of love.That was their story.





	Their Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired AGAIN by this amazing artist work @td269

Loud noise, angry voices and sour smell coming from the entrance of the cave. Clattering of armors, made Tony stir, toss and turn in his sleep after a long night spent throwing up. And that made Stephen wake up as well, angry, really angry at the man disturbing his mate sleep.

Getting up from his comfy bed, Stephen made his way around his mate to march completely naked toward the entrance of the cave angry at the intruder of the day.

“Uh?” Tony blinked slowly sensing the bed getting colder by the minute, opening one eye and then the other, trying to focus on his lover slowly changing into his dragon form marching toward the exit of their room. “Stephen?” Tony called out after few second giving up his bed with a deep sigh, starting to move in the same direction his lover disappeared. Their _home_. Scrunching up his nose at the cold floor, Tony padded slowly with a little smile adorning his lips. Home… a cave filled with gold and soft fabric, but still their comfy and not anymore warm home.

It was strange how he ended up bonded to a shifter, dragon shifter nonetheless, but there he was, loved and cherished for what he was, and not cast away because of his curse/gift... that what was important. That was what Stephen said, and that was what he believed. _Love_.

Tony sighing, turned around toward the bed, grabbed the sheet he was sleeping in, and draped it loosely over his naked body, just covering his growing and now visible bump.

“Stephen?” Tony called again, only to be reached by a gust of hot air coming from the entrance, and the deep booming voice of the shifter.

“I'm a fire. I am death and you will never pass this entrance disturbing my mate sleep!” Stephen voice reverberated in the narrow corridor of the cave ending in a roar. Followed by scream, some clanking, more scream, before ending with complete silence and a vague burning smell, meaning that the show was finally over and everything was back to normal.

“Yes, yes you are” Tony reached Stephen letting his left hand move slowly on the warm red tail, while the other kept the sheet firmly in place over his body.

Stephen, at the words let some warm air comes out of his nostril, before turning slowly toward his lover and lowering his head, to smell the beautiful man he was mated to.

“Now let's go back to sleep, shall we?” Tony said smiling, and leaving a little kiss on the offered muzzle. “Because it’s freezing without you in there” Tony ended moving away to let Stephen turn back to his human form.

“Sorry love.” Stephen said, now completely human, and naked, much to Tony delight taking the offered hand in his, and kissing the knuckle.

“It's ok dear,” Tony shaked his head, letting a yawn escape his mouth “now we are safe again because of you, always because of you.” Tony said, closing his eyes and swaying a little, letting his eyes close slowly. “Now let's go back to our comfy bed.” Ended already half asleep, and nearly falling on the hard floor letting the sheet covering his body, slip from his hand and pool at his bare feet.

“Let's go my love.” Stephen whispered, taking Tony limp body on his arms and carrying him back to their bed. Warm and safe like it should have been. Cared, cherished, and more than everything, loved.

 

That was the story of two cursed souls.

That was the story of two lost souls that found each other.

That was the story about their strange of love.

That was their story.


End file.
